


you don't even have to ask nicely

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jun lets Sho do what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't even have to ask nicely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sometimes you CAN get what you want](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22470) by taykash. 



> For [ for the ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami)[self-remix](http://taykash.livejournal.com/10819.html) meme. She requested ["sometimes you CAN get what you want"](http://taykash.livejournal.com/5747.html) with Sakumoto.  
> This is also posted [here](http://taykash.livejournal.com/11095.html).  
> Note: They don't use condoms in this, so just assume it's all been discussed and they do this a lot and whatnot.

Sleeping with Sho was always a game. He and Jun never made plans to get together – they usually ended up in bed with each other after a shared meal, though it wasn’t rare for one of them to show up in the other’s apartment unannounced late at night.

Jun was putting away his dishes from dinner, leftovers from his pasta with pesto sauce neatly stacked in the fridge in sealed containers, when he heard his security alarm ping with the opening of the front door. He smiled to himself, hearing the alarm being reset, and waited for Sho to appear in the threshold of the kitchen.

Jun waited for a few minutes, taking his time tidying up the kitchen, but no one came in. He frowned, leaving his kitchen and, seeing his living room empty, headed for his bedroom.

It was completely dark in there, his drapes pulled shut, and he yelped when someone grabbed him and suddenly kissed him. Jun would know Sho’s mouth anywhere.

He felt around to grab Sho’s arms and laughed into the kiss. “You’re in a hurry,” he mumbled against Sho as his hands roamed Sho’s bare chest, running his fingers down the lines between Sho’s well-defined muscles. As stressed out as Sho always got when he was filming a drama, it was Jun’s favorite time of the year because Sho became gym-obsessed and worked out until he was sex on legs.

“I have plans,” Sho growled, and the roughness in his voice went straight to Jun’s cock. “And you have too many clothes.” Sho released Jun’s mouth to turn his attention to Jun’s neck, his hands groping around Jun’s shirt buttons.

“I’ll do it,” Jun yanked himself away from Sho, unbuttoning his shirt himself. “This is _Comme de Garcons_.”

Sho reached out for Jun’s waistband, laughing in quiet chuffs as he ran his hands over Jun’s hips. “Always so tight, Matsujun,” he says, unbuttoning Jun’s pants. “Just like the rest of you.”

“I’ll make you go home,” Jun threatened, balling up his shirt and tossing it in the direction of his clothes hamper. “You’ll go home and I’ll call Aiba.”

Sho pulled him back, so rough their teeth crashed, but Jun didn’t mind because now they were skin to skin and the feeling of Sho’s chest against his made him feel like he was going to melt from the incredible heat they were generating together.

He could feel Sho’s cock against his thigh, its hardness apparent even through the thin fabric of his summer suit pants. “How long have you been like this?” Jun smiled against Sho’s skin as he pressed kisses to the sloping line of Sho’s shoulder. He smelled clean, like the expensive soap Jun bought him for his birthday, but just beneath Jun could smell _Sho_ \-- a lingering promise of sweat and stress washed away. He sucked hard just above Sho’s collarbone, wanting to taste every layer of him.

Sho groaned, his head falling back even as he pushed down Jun’s pants and boxers. “Long enough,” he murmured, maneuvering Jun by the hips to get him closer to the bed. “Long enough to make it my turn.” Sho pushed Jun backwards onto the bed, scrambling to get on top of him before he flipped them over.

Jun kicked his pants off his ankles, arching his back off the bed wantonly against Sho. “Your turn for what?”

“Calling the shots,” Sho said simply, kissing the mole just under Jun’s lips before making his way down Jun’s chest.

It was as relaxing as it was incredibly hot, Sho’s tongue mapping a highway across Jun’s torso, his strong hands tracing streets up and down Jun’s outer thighs. Jun sighed, almost melting into the mattress, as Sho went lower and allowed Jun to cross his ankles on Sho’s back.

Sho was going much slower now, pressing lazy kisses to Jun’s inner thighs, his fingers just brushing Jun’s cock where it lay heavily against Jun’s stomach. “We have work in the morning,” Jun murmured, letting his head fall to the side, his cheek resting against the cool sheets. “You’re going to make me late.”

“It’ll be worth it,” Sho responded, breathing the words out against Jun’s cock before he took it in his mouth. Sho was a master at sucking dick and he was driving Jun crazy; he licked lines up the shaft, ignoring the head.

Suddenly Sho lifted Jun’s legs off his shoulders, pushing them up and outward to leave Jun wide open for him, his penis glistening with precome and Sho’s saliva. Sho kept his hands on Jun’s thighs as he ran his tongue down Jun’s cock, over his perineum before finally reaching Jun’s hole.

Jun bucked his hips upward at the feeling, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly it almost hurt. Sho licked all around before sliding his tongue inside so slowly Jun almost hit him.

It felt like forever, Jun groaning as Sho took his time tasting him, opening him with tongue and eventually fingers, his dick neglected and so hard it was almost painful. “Next time,” Sho said as he popped open the cap to the lube – Jun had no idea where he had been keeping it – “Maybe I’ll use some of that strawberry stuff Aiba-chan likes.”

Jun opened his mouth to answer but moaned instead as Sho worked his fingers inside, helped by the copious amount of lube dribbled over him. Sho had quit going slowly, his fingers pistoning inside Jun and making him writhe.

“Sakurai, I swear,” Jun choked out, letting go of the sheets to dig his nails into the mattress, “If you don’t get a move on – ”

“So bossy,” Sho chuckled, removing his fingers and getting up to kneel on the bed. It was almost lonely without Sho down there, but Jun could hear the sound of Sho slicking up his cock, the wet noise of his hand against himself making Jun’s own cock twitch.

And then Sho was _there_ , inside Jun, and Jun tightened his legs around Sho’s waist. Jun loved that no matter how slowly Sho teased or how gentle he was with his kisses, once Sho was inside Jun it was hard and fast and rough. Sho knew how to hit spots that made Jun blank out, the darkness of his room whitened out by pleasure.

It didn’t take long for either of them to come, Jun dirtying his own chest and Sho pulling out and releasing over Jun’s thighs and ass.

“You’re not cute,” Jun groaned as he let his legs bonelessly fall to the bed, already hoping Sho would change the sheets himself. 

“I’m adorable,” Sho breathed against Jun’s cheek, half on top of him and already beginning to doze off. 

“We are going to shower,” Jun muttered, hands lazily slapping at Sho’s arms. “We’re showering, and you’re going to change my sheets…” 

“Yeah,” Sho whispered, already mostly asleep.

“Get up,” Jun murmured, his hands still against Sho’s biceps. “It’s late enough…”

They slept.

 

Omake:

“I really fucking hate you sometimes,” Jun groaned as he made his way towards the bathroom in the morning, his thighs sticking together as he walked.

“Next time you can be in charge,” Sho called, already commandeering the coffee maker.


End file.
